Brantford
Brantford is a city of about 90,000 just to the west of Hamilton in southwestern Ontario, Canada. Teams Minor League *Brantford Indians #(Ontario Professional Hockey League, 1908-1908) withdrew #(Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1929-1930) folded *Brantford Professionals (Ontario Professional Hockey League, 1909-1910) fold with league *Brantford Smoke #(Colonial Hockey League, 1991-1997) league renamed UHL #United Hockey League, 1997-1998) moved to Asheville Senior *Branford (OHA Senior, 1891-1892) *Brantford (OHA Senior A League, 1950-1951) *Brantford (OHA Sr. B, 1932-1933) *Brantford Alexanders, (OHA Senior A League, 1976-1978) city gets OMJHL team *Brantford All-Stars, (OHA Sr. B, 1948-1949) *Brantford Blast #(Southwestern Senior A Hockey League, 2002-2003) league renamed Ontario Senior AAA Hockey League #(Ontario Senior AAA Hockey League, 2003-2004) league renamed Major League Hockey #(Major League Hockey , 2004-2011) league renamed Allan Cup Hockey #(Allan Cup Hockey, 2011-Present) *Brantford Chiefs, (OHA Senior A League, 1938-1939) *Brantford Foresters, (OHA Senior A League, 1972-1975) *Brantford Indians (Ontario Hockey Association Sr. B, 1929-1930) to intermediate A *Brantford Motts Clamatos, (OHA Sr. A, 1986-1987) folded *Brantford Nationals (OHA Sr. B, 1948-1950) *Brantford Prowl, (Southwestern Senior A Hockey League, 2001-2002) sit out one season return as Blast *Brantford Rangers, (OHA Senior A League, 1937-1938) *Brantford Red and Blacks (OHA Sr. B, 1940-1941) *Brantford Redmen. #(OHA Senior A League, 1947-1948) #(OHA Senior A League, 1951-1953) *Brantford Tone Flows, (OHA Senior A League, 1935-1936) *Brantford Tricolors (OHA Sr. B, 1932-1935) *Brantford Waterous Greens, (OHA Sr. B, 1947-1948) Major Junior *Brantford Alexanders #Ontario Major Junior Hockey League, 1978-1980) league renamed Ontario Hockey League #(Ontario Hockey League, 1980-1984) Junior/Junior A *Brantford #(OHA Jr., 1905-1908, 1912-1917, 1920-1925, 1927-1928, 1930-1931,1932-1933) #(OHA Jr. A, 1934-1935) withdrew *Brantford Foresters, (Western Ontario Junior A Hockey League, 1968-1970) league renamed Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League join as Majors after merging with another local team *Brantford Hanleys, (OHA Jr. 1929-1930) *Brantford Hockey Club, (OHA Jr., 1927-1929) *Brantford Lions, #(OHA Jr., 1928-1930) #OHA Jr. A, 1941-1944) *Brantford Majors, (Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League, 1970-1972) *Brantford Bears (OHA, 1960s) *Brantford Kriegers (1936-37 OHA Senior Season) *Brantford St. George (Ontario Hockey Association, 1935-1936) *Brantford St. Jude ((Ontario Hockey Association, 1935-1936) *Brantford Steelfighters (Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League, 2015-Present) *Brantford Trojans (1945-46 OHA Intermediate A Groups) *Brantford Truckers (1954-55 OHA Senior B Season) Champions Allan Cup *1987 Brantford Motts Clamatos *2008 Brantford Blast Players *Shawn Antoski *Bill Cook *Bryan Fogarty (born in Montreal, grew up in Brantford) *Dave Gans *Chris Gratton *Josh Gratton *Gerry Gray *Thomas D. Green *Brent Gretzky *Keith Gretzky *Wayne Gretzky *Len Hachborn *Pat Hickey *Doug Jarvis *Keith Jones *Paul MacKinnon *Mike Posavad *Chris Pusey *Jack Shewchuk *Herb Stuart *Paul Szczechura *Terry Simpson *Greg Stefan Arenas *Arctic Arena *Brantford Civic Centre *Andrew W Pate Park Rink *Anne Good Park Rink *Brantford Ice Park *Brier Park Rink *Centennial Park Rink *Devon Down Park Rink *Donegal Park Rink *Echo Park Rink *Grandwoodlands Park Rink *Greenbriar Park Rink *Gretzky Sport Complex *Harmony Square Skating Rink *Hillier Heights Park Rink *Lion's Park Arena *Lynden Hills Park Arena *Mayfair Park Rink *Moose Park Rink *Orchard Park Rink *Parsons Park Rink *Pleasant Ridge Park Rink *Prince Charles Park Rink *Seneca Park Rink *Westdale Park Rink External Links * on Wikipedia Category:Ontario towns